greek geek
by theghostlygossip
Summary: this is a yaoi if you dont like them dont read it then


greek geek

It was summer time at monster high the day was reaching almost 90 deegeres and sitting in a classroom didnt make it any better. it was the last bell of the day everyone was waiting to get out execpt one monster or should i say normie he didnt want to leave because he didnt want to get picked on again manny which was understandable the finally bell rang everyone piled out of there clasrooms one by one but the normie jackson scurred to the libary where he mostly stays until manny decides to give up and goes home but not this time manny found him before he could reach the libary door ma..ma..manny what a pleasent supries. isnt normie where should i tie you up now the tower manny thought and thats what he did he tied up jackson by the bell of the tower. manny said bye to the normie and left him at school. but a gorgon named deuce saw manny laugh at what he did to jackson. hey manny wheres jackson this time. why so you can be his hero and save him well if you have to be the hero hes up in the bell was going to teach manny a leson just not now. deuce ran to the bell tower to save his normie friend there jackson was all tied up to the beam of the tower jackson looked so surpreised to see deuce again for the third time this month. deuce ripped off the tape on jacksons mouth jackson breathed a heavy sigh. thanks again deuce. no problem jackson but im not going to come ever time you get tied up you know that right as hes unting the rope. yes i know that deuce as the last of the rope was untied the two friends stayed up there before heading back down. jackson can i ask you quetsion. jackson looked over at deuce but kept looking at the floor. sure what is it. deuce let out a sigh before asking this question jackson did you ever antagnsized manny. jackson in a low very queit voice replied with a no still looking at the floor. you know jackson if you every want to hang out you. jackson could hardly keep a straight face i whould like that very much will there be other people when we hang out. well there might be clawd and romulous and maybe invisibilly but he hardly wants to hang out. all the monsters at school dont like me execpt for frankie and her friends i cant make any new ones. well you can be my the most famous guy at monster high wants to be my friend sure i will. well then its settled then see you at my house at 7:00 just me and you sound good. sure ill be there jackson could hardly belive what just happend to him the most popular guy at school wants to hang out jackson ran home and told his mom she was so happy for him to finally have some friends to hangout with that she said yes and he secretly like deuce more then a friend but jackson knew deuce will be nothing more then a friend jackson ate dinner and ran to deuces house it was a very big place it look like a court house with the big greek pillars jackson knocked on the door deuce answerd the door. hey you made it. i woudnt miss it. my parents are away so what do you want to do play some video games watch some movies. jackson wanted to play some video game even know he suckes at them but he wanted to make deuce happy so they played graveyard smash a racing game. then they watched a ton of movies. jackson you want to play with percy deuce asked. jackson looked up with a mouth full of popcorn and replied with a yes so the boys went up stairs deuce pulled down a cage that had a two tailed mouse in there percy was very friendly he whould sit on top of jacksons head he whould play with his favorite ball that deuce bought for him they played with percy until he fell asleep on deuces lap. deuce carfully put the mouse back in the cage and put him back where he was. that was fun deuce. yeah hes always fun to play with. then deuces icoffin rang it was cleo checking up on him he didnt mention the jackson was there deuce hung up the icoffin and turned it off. so what do you want to do now. um i dont know. deuce said we could mess around for awhile. jacksons heart whouldnt stop beatting this is his dream come true jackson nodded. deuce locked the door and walked over to jackson and kissed him. wanted more so he kissed deuce back and now they where both kissing each other passnoitly. jackson took off deuces shirt and his own. deuce started to kiss jacksons nipples jackson could feel his dick getting harder as deuce kissed his nipples. jackson went lower on deuce. jackson was on his knees slightly taking off deuce pants so you can see deuces 9 1/2. jackson started to suck it hard deuce moans made jackson go faster which made the moans louder. jackson got a taste of a little pre cum deuce stopped jackson. he laid jackson on his back on the bed deuce was in between jackson legs deuce spit in to jackson hole and fingered it to make it loose he added one more finger so there was two then three fingering jacksons hole the moans from jacksons made deuce go faster deuce grabe jacksons 6 inch and jacked it off while fingering his hole jackson stopped deuce before jackson could cum. deuce was ready to shove his dick in the normies hole. both being naked in the room jackson gave the promission to proceed. deuce slowly shoved his dick in jackson. jackson gave out moans in pleasure he was in pain though but he didnt care. deuce started to move his hips fast which made jackson fell good in side deuce kept hitting jacksons prostate which made jackson go crazy for more he told deuce to go faster and harder deuce did just that. jackson was close to cum. deuce whisperd into the ear of jackson if he could cum inside of jackson but before jackson could answer deuce cumed in jackson 6 or 7 loads of cum deuce slowly pulled out his dick that was rock hard he went to jacksons dick and sucked it until he cumed jackson shot 8 or 9 loads of cum shooting all over deuce. they both laid next to each other with there rock hard dicks deuce kissed jackson. jackson you should hang over more. i will said jackson. you should take a shower before you leave. jackson said we should deuce liked that idea the both went to deuces bathroom and turned on the water jackson was bent over from turning on the water deuce spreaded jacksons ass to get the cum out jackson loved when deuce touched him. they both wash each other. jackson put his clothes back on and left with a pleasing kiss for deuce before jackson could leave deuce said your not going to tell anyone this are you. jackson replied with a no and went back home pleased with him self when he got mom asked if had a good time jacksons said yes


End file.
